


Stolen

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Hermione have been dating for 2 years and arrive back at the Burrow after Charlie takes a job at a local reserve. What happens when they find the Marriage Law has been enacted and they are matched to other people. Charlie never thought that Hermione would be matched with someone else, especially not his own brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Hermione had been dating for the past 2 years. After the war Charlie had wanted to be closer to his family especially after the loss of his brother and had decided to transfer to a Dragon Reserve that had had been set up back in the English country side, while Hermione who had lost both her parents prior to the war had been welcomed into the Burrow.

Hermione and Charlie had arrived back from Romania late last night after their last night on the reserve and Charlie's fellow dragon keepers threw them a going away party and we're not aware of the Marriage Law that had recently been passed.

Down in the kitchen Molly was cooking up a feast to welcome Hermione and Charlie back to the Burrow.

"They've been gone far too long. Oh! I'm so happy them back home where they belong" Beamed Molly.

Bill who was standing in the kitchen laughed as he took a sip of tea. "I can tell mum. You're going to feed us all up so we can't get out of the door to leave." He smiled.

"Nonsense." Said Molly as she fussed over the breakfast.

"You know what is complete and utter nonsense is this marriage law." Said Bill as he picked up the Daily Prophet.

"How do you think Charlie and Hermione are going to react? They don't know about it and the letters arrive today." Said Bill.

"Well best not to avoid it. Would you go and get your brothers and sister down for breakfast Bill and we can talk about it then." Said Molly. "Off you go now.

Bill headed up the stairs and began knocking on doors. "Breakfast is up. Get it now or I eat your share." He yelled.

Before he could even get to the twins bedroom they were up and out of the door.

"Merlin, it normally takes me at least a minute of banging on your door to get you two up.

"Yeah, but you've never threatened to eat our share of the food before." Said George as he and Fred bounded down the stairs.

Charlie was awake and snuggled into Hermione. "Sounds like Bill's rallying everyone for breakfast." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Mmmm, we should get up. I don't want Bill walking in her finding us like this."

"It's alright it's not the first time Bill's accidently walked in one me with a naked woman in my bed."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Humble brag there?"

Charlie smirked. "Maybe a little."

As much as she didn't want to Hermione sat up and swung up legs over the edge of the bed as she felt Charlie creep up behind her. She felt his lips kiss her bare shoulder as his lips found their way to her neck. Hermione let out a low moan and closed her eyes before she was interrupted with a knock at their door.

"Alright you love birds, quit shagging already and come down stairs breakfast is ready." Came Bill's voice through the door.

Hermione chuckled. "Well that's certainly one way to ruin the mood." She said as she leaned forward and grabbed her dressing gown, slid her feet into slippers and threw a shirt at Charlie who by now had pulled on his sleep pants.

"What's this for?" He said holding up the shirt. "I thought you liked me without one on."

Hermione smirked. "Yes well while I do. I don't think the rest of your family would appreciate it."

Charlie smirked back at her while he pulled the shirt over his head. "Better?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "No" She smirked as she opened the door and headed down the stairs with Charlie in tow and soon arrived at the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." Said Charlie.

"Morning love birds." Said Bill. "Didn't interrupt anything did we?" He said as he smirked.

"No, not at all, just a bit of shagging that's all." Said Hermione off hand.

Fred and George choked on their breakfast. "Granger, I don't want to hear about our brother shagging you alright and especially not in the middle of breakfast." Said George as the rest of the Weasley kids laughed.

As breakfast continued the family continued to make small talk with Hermione and Charlie telling them what is what like leaving Romania while the twins were giving them insights as to the new products were developing and Bill was telling them about his latest trip to Australia.

As the chatter dissipated Mrs Weasley seized the opening to tell her children about the new marriage law.

"Right would you all listen up here, there is some news that we have received that affects all of you."

"What is it mum?" Asked Ron.

"Well dears you see the Ministry had decided that to increase the magical population, well they have re-enacted and old law. A marriage law.

"Wait a what?" Said the twins.

"It's a law in which the ministry matches you up with your soulmate, the one you are meant to be with, the one who makes you feel whole. There's a whole article about it in the paper this morning." Said Bill as he threw the Daily Prophet on the table.

"What about those that are already in a relationship?" Asked Charlie as his hand shot to Hermione's.

"Well dear you're still considered available, you're not married."

"Well then we'll get married before we get our matches and that way the ministry can't break us up."

Hermione turned to face Charlie. "What makes you think we will be broken up?" She asked. "Or do you have so little faith in our relationship? Or do you not think that we are soulmates that we're meant to be together."

"No, no, it's not that love. It just scares me, the possibility that you might be taken away."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "It'll be okay, no matter what happens it'll be okay." She said. "So when are these letters supposed to arrive then?" Asked Hermione.

"Apparently now." Said Bill as he took a stack of letters from the beak of Ministry Owl.

"Right well best to get them open, not point pointing it off." Said Molly as Bill handed off the letters to his siblings.

"Right round the table "George you go first."

"Angelina Johnson." He said with a smile.

"Alicia Spinnett." Said Fred

"Oliver Wood." Said Ginny.

"Lavender Brown." Said Ron.

"Charlie you next dear."

Fingers crossed." He said as he tore open the letter and scanned down the page as his face dropped. "Luna Lovegood?" He said surprised.

Hermione quickly tore open her letter as her eyes quickly ran down the page and couldn't believe the name staring back at her.

"No, no, it can't be, this can't be right." She whispered.

"Well come now dear, it can't be all that bad. Who is it?" Prompted Molly.

"It's says my match is William Weasley." She said shocked as Bill looked up and stared at her.

"WHAT!" Yelled Charlie as the Weasleys sat in shock.


	2. Advice and Mates

Charlie quickly took the letter from her grasp to read for himself not believing the words that were uttered from his girlfriend's lips just mere seconds ago. He quickly scanned down the page as Bill quickly opened his letter as well, confirming what Hermione had said. Unfortunately for Bill he had known for a while that Hermione was his mate.

"This can't be right!" Said Charlie. "You're soul mate is…..Bill?" He said shocked as he shook his head. "No, No." He uttered.

"Here we go" Muttered the twins.

"I mean we're meant to be together. The ministry can't just come in here and tear people's relationships apart. Who do they think they are?" Charlie's hand caressed her face. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you and won't let you go." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Come on we're going to the Ministry, we're going to sort this out." Said Charlie as he got up from the table and headed back up the stairs.

"I better um…go….Charlie….Congratulations on your matches." She smiled softly as she avoided Bill and followed Charlie up the stairs.

As the discussion about their matches began to take over the breakfast conversation.

"Well you two seem right pleased with your matches." Said Ginny as she referred to the twins.

"Yeah well both know them; they were on the Quidditch team with us at Hogwarts." Said George

"Could have done worse. What about you sis, Oliver Wood eh. You did well"

Ginny's face went as red as her hair.

"Ron, Lavender Brown. I'm sure she's a lovely girl. We'll have all your partners over for dinner soon. So many weddings to prepare for." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Uh Mum." Said George.

"Yes dear?" She said as George indicated over to Bill.

"Oh yes." She said as the smile disappeared from her face.

"Bill being half wolf, did you know Hermione was your mate?" Asked Ron as Bill shifted uncomfortably, which didn't go unnoticed by any of the Weasleys as Ron continued to speak completely oblivious as to Bill's reaction "I mean Remus always said he'd know who his mate was when he found her. I don't know maybe that's a full wolf thing."

Arthur watched as Bill stood uncomfortably as Ron spoke and moved up beside him.

"Bill, son, did you know that Hermione was your mate?"

Bill nodded as he avoided looking at his family as he listened to the audible gasps around him.

"Right. Everyone, up, up. You lot best be writing letters to your matches to organize them to come to dinner Sunday, yes, now go on." Said Arthur as the remaining three Weasleys sat down at the table.

"Now Bill how long have you known Hermione was your mate?"

Meanwhile upstairs Hermione and Charlie we're readying themselves to go the Ministry of Magic.

"I know you're angry Charlie, but you can't blame Bill for this, he's being forced to marry me. It's not his choice. I'm sure he'd rather someone else."

"Yeah well, once we are through at the Ministry and we're matched together everything will be fine and Bill can take Looney Lovegood."

"You know it doesn't work that way Charlie and there's a good chance that they won't reverse the pairing." She said as she fastened her robe.

"Do you not want to be with me Hermione, would you rather be with Bill?"

"That's not what I'm saying Charlie. I'm just saying that but you need to be prepared for the possibility of them not reversing the pairing."

Charlie took a step towards her as their foreheads touched. "I love you Hermione and what I'm not prepared for is letting you go." He said as he gently captured her lips in a kiss.

"Come on, no doubt they'll be other witches and wizards petitioning for new matches." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and headed down the stairs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Bill was explaining to Molly and Arthur about his connection to Hermione.

"I realized she was my mate when she became of age. It didn't matter that she was…is…with Charlie. Both my wolf and I know she's the one, she should be mine. She was…is my mate, she's the one that makes me feel complete."

"Bill dear, we're you planning on taking Hermione from Charlie?" Asked Molly carefully.

"No mum. I wouldn't do that to Charlie, I would never just take her. But now with this marriage law I…"

"Does Hermione feel the same way son?" Asked Arthur.

"I don't know…I mean I think so….when you find your soul mate, it feels like a pull on your heart…you feel it when you see them, your heart breaks when you're away from them and when you're not with them, it's like you're just never quite complete.

"Right well we're off to the Ministry. We'll be back soon." Said Charlie as Hermione locked eyes with Bill, who quickly looked away as Hermione and Charlie disappeared via the Floo.

Bill turned to his parents. "Thanks for listening, but I think I need some other advice. I'm going to pay a visit to Remus." He said as his kissed his mother and hugged his father before disappearing through the Floo.

"Remus? It's Bill Weasley. Are you here?" He yelled as he exited the Floo.

"In the kitchen Bill." Said Remus. "Just follow the hallway."

Bill soon found himself in the kitchen with Remus who was eating breakfast."

"Sorry to intrude Remus, but I need some advice."

"You're intruding Bill, would like some tea, some toast."

"Just a cup of tea would be nice, thanks."

Remus poured the tea with the water from the freshly boiled kettle and handed it to him.

"What is it that you needed my advice on?"

"Well you see we got our Ministry Matches today and…"

"Ah I see. Yes I just received mine as well…Minerva McGonagall would you believe."

Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, but please do continue we're here to talk about you?" He said as he sipped his cup as Bill began to explain the situation between himself and Charlie and Hermione.

"Ah I see. Well I understand that you would feel bad about breaking up your brother's relationship Bill, but unfortunately now between the Marriage Law and the fact that you are spending more time around her will only increase your drive to claim her as yours.

"Charlie and Hermione have gone to the Ministry to petition for them to be together.

Remus smiled. "I highly doubt they will grant them to be together. The ministry doesn't give a flying snitch if you've been in a relationship for 10 minutes or 10 years."

"Tell me" Started Remus. "Does Hermione know you're her mate?"

"Well she got her letter that's how she found out."

"You know that's not what I mean Bill." Said Remus as he stared at him.

"Uh I don't know…I mean I think so…maybe.."

"Do you know what happens to Wolves who do not find their mates?" Asked Remus as he took a sip of tea.

"Uh yeah. They can't live without their mate. They'll die quicker without them by their side; they'll continue to long for them and won't be able to be happy with anyone else as long as they know their mate is still out there.

"Charlie's not going to take this well." Said Bill as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No and whilst I know you're not a full wolf Bill if he challenges you for Hermione…."

"I know Remus, I know. Look, thank for the advice, but I better get back. Charlie and Hermione will be back from Ministry soon and uh well we're going to need to sort a few things out. Good luck with McGonagall.

Remus smiled and chuckled. "Thank you and remember to Floo call if you need me." He said as he watched Bill disappear down the hallway.


	3. Face Off

"What do you mean you won't reverse the pairing? We've been together for two years in a happy, loving relationship. I love this woman with everything that I have. You can't pair her with my…my brother."

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, but there is really nothing that I can do for you. I cannot reverse your pairing. As Mr Weasley is part wolf it has been deemed that Miss Granger is his destined mate. Now I am certainly sorry for your predicament Mr Weasley however the pairings have been matched and there is really nothing I do for you." Said the tall brown haired wizard.

"Wait! Mate….as in werewolf mate?" He asked as the wizard looked at him and nodded softly.

"Come we should go home, we need to deal with this, we need to talk to Bill." Said Hermione as grabbed his hand pulling him away.

"You're his mate…His werewolf mate! Did you know?" He asked.

"No…I…I love you Charlie…It's not..." She said as she stumbled over her words. "I don't know exactly what this means Charlie."

"Don't be so daft Hermione. Of course you do. He'll claim you, he'll mark you and then you'll be his until one of you die. It's how they mate! Something I just don't get Hermione is how you can give up on this so easily?! Give up on us so easily?!" He exclaimed.

Hermione took his hand as small tears began to form in her eyes.. "Don't you understand Charlie; I could have been paired with anybody, a former Death Eater. Do you know how lucky I am to have your brother? He's understands the fact that we are together. We'll still be able to see each he understands our situation!" She said in frustration as she tried to make Charlie understand.

"He won't understand Hermione the wolf in him won't let him, he'll claim you as his and they'll be no us!"

"Come on we should get back. We need to talk to Bill and sort things out and we can't do that here" Said Hermione as they stepped into the Floo and headed back to the Burrow.

Meanwhile Bill had arrived back at the Burrow.

"Bill, dear how did you go with Remus?" Said Molly as she hustled into the room upon hearing the Floo.

"Uh good, he put some things into perspective."

"Well then I'm glad you sorted that out then." Smiled Molly. "Did Remus get his letter? Who was he matched with then?"

"Molly, no gossiping now, leave Remus be, we'll find out soon enough." Said Arthur.

"Are Charlie and Hermione back from the ministry yet?" Asked Bill

"No, not yet, but they shouldn't be…" Started Molly as the Floo began to activate and Hermione and Charlie stepped out hand in hand."

"Ah well perfect timing dears." Said Molly as Charlie and Bill eyed each other off.

"We should leave to let them talk Molly. Come on dear." Said Arthur as he grabbed Molly's hand and led her out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us dears." Came Molly's voice from afar.

"So, we should talk how about we all sit." Said Bill as he took a seat across from Hermione and Charlie in a single arm chair.

"Well you suggested we talk, so talk." Snapped Charlie.

"Look Charlie I never…the last thing I wanted was to become between you two, but…"

"But what! You already have Bill, the wizard at the ministry, they told me she was your mate, your wolf mate and we all know how that goes, you'll take her, mark her and she'll be yours. How long have you known?"

"It's not important Charlie. Look, if I had a choice I wouldn't come between you two I would have been fine, just staying far away but…." Said Bill as his eyes connected with Hermione.

"But what Bill you do have a choice you could leave go far away and we'll leave and you'll never see us again" Said Charlie as he carefully eyed his brother.

"You know I can't allow that now that I know Hermione is my mate. I can't let you leave with her." Said Bill firmly as he stood up, followed by Charlie and Hermione as she stepped in between them

"Look Bill no-one is going anyone. Have you spoken to Remus about all this?" Asked Hermione as she tried to keep the situation between the two brothers from blowing up.

"I spoke to Remus" He said not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Ok and what did he say" Asked Hermione as she tried to calm the situation

"He said you should have realized Hermione, you should have felt something pulling you closer to me. Have you?" He asked not taking his off Charlie.

Hermione looked down and away from both Bill and Charlie. "I um…"

"You have haven't you?" Said Bill as he turned to her and inhaled sharply

"I don't know…I…maybe…" She whispered.

"You did, don't try and deny it Hermione. You want me, I know you do. Don't worry my sweet witch I want you too." He said as breathing became shallower as his eyes began to flash back and forth.

Charlie reached out slowly hoping that Bill wouldn't notice.

"Come by me love, nice and easy." He said.

"Get your hands off my witch." Growled Bill as he grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind him.

"Stop please Bill, don't hurt him. Please." Cried Hermione.

"He has no claim to you, you are not his to claim, you are mine." Spat Bill angrily.

"I know, look he made a mistake. Calm down so we can talk about this, please." Begged Hermione.

"Bill if you think I'm giving Hermione up to you without a fight then you're wrong. I'm not going to let you take her." Said Charlie who was still eying Bill.

"Charlie, please don't antagonize the situation, you're not helping."

"You should listen to her brother and then you should leave, leave us be in peace."

"You know I can't do that. I will fight for her Bill."

Bill eyes flashed to amber as he tilted his head and grinned. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall get." Growled Bill as he thrust himself forward on top of Charlie as Hermione's cries and pleas for them stop echoed over Bill's growls.


	4. Locked in Truths

"No! Stop! Please" She said as she pulled out her wand and yelled Stupefy as Charlie and Bill froze as Arthur and Molly arrived in the kitchen to find her 2 sons stupefied.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Asked Molly

"Are you alright Hermione? Said Arthur.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Uh Bill just got a little possessive that's all." She said as she looked away from Molly.

"Yes well, we'll levitate them up stairs separate rooms and ward the doors until they calm down."

I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Not to worry dear." She said as she and Arthur levitated Bill and Charlie. "Two red blooded wizards in one house fighting over the same girl, it was bound to happen." She said as she and Arthur levitated them up the stairs and warded them into their rooms and then made their way back down the stairs to find Hermione sitting in the lounge room.

"Hermione, dear are you okay?"

"Hermione nodded. "Yes. I just can't help but feel responsible. They're brothers I feel like I'm tearing them apart."She said.

"Now, you stop that right now. None of this your fault Hermione, if anyone's to blame it's the Ministry's forcing people to marry, whoever heard of such a thing, people's relationship being ruined." She said

"Molly.." Started Arthur.

"Well, its true isn't it." She commented as she shot Arthur a look.

Meanwhile upstairs the spells were wearing off as Bill groaned as he looked around the room.

"How did I end up in here?" He said as he looked around and the images came back to him. "Oh no" He whispered as his hand ran through his hair, he got up and headed over to the door and tried to open it and found it wouldn't open. He started patting down his own body looking for his wand, which was seemingly nowhere to be found.

"Damn it." He whispered as he did the only thing he could think. He stared to bang on the door.

"Mum, mum, look this is not funny, let me out of here. Come on! I'm a grown man for Merlin's sake!"

"Until you learn to control yourself you are not going anywhere William Weasley now stop banging about on the door, sit down on the bed and we will come to you when we are well ready."Yelled Mrs Weasley as Charlie began to stir and did the same thing as Bill and stared to bang on the door when he realised he couldn't get out.

"Charles Weasley stop your banging on the door this instant. We will let you out when we are good and ready."

"I'm not a child mum now open the door." He yelled.

"Quieten down up there both of you." Said Molly sharply.

"I didn't say anything mum." Yelled Bill.

"No, you said enough earlier." Yelled Charlie.

"Right that's it." Said Molly as she got up and began ascending the stairs with Hermione in tow."

"Right both of you are not coming out of those rooms until you have both calmed down. Now I don't want to hear another peep out of any of you, unless I ask you to talk. Now if you two think I'm joking test me and I'll cast silencing charm that I only have the power to lift. Do I make myself clear? She said authoritatively.

"Yes mum" They muttered as they sat down on their beds.

"Ah Mrs Weasley do you think that I could have a word with Bill first and then Charlie. Please I just want to talk. I have a few questions, especially for Bill.

Mrs Weasley thought on for a moment. "One of us will come with you dear. Bill you see after what happened he may...well feeling a little...um...strong towards you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, but I need to speak to him by himself. I'll be okay. I'm his mate, the wolf won't hurt me. Please lift the wards." She said as Molly did as she asked and she knocked on the door and turned the handle, quickly stepping in and closing the door and saw Bill lying on the bed.

"Look mum, I don't want to talk okay."

"It's a good thing I'm not your mum then isn't it." Said Hermione nervously as Bill shot upright.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked as he avoided eye contact with her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said

"Look I'm...Would you come sit down, your making me nervous standing by the door." He said as Hermione nodded and headed over and sat down on the other end of the bed from Bill.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you I...it's just since you've been back and yes I know it's only a day or so, but it's like you awakened something deep inside me Hermione. It's like a pull, an ache that I have to need you by my side, to have you with me.

"Would you have ever said anything to me...you know about being your mate if this marriage law hadn't come up?" She asked.

Bill looked across at her as he turned to her "No, you have to understand I never mean to hurt Charlie. He's my brother Hermione. No I would never had said anything not unless you two broke up, I would have stayed away so I didn't feel the way I do...the way the wolf feels for you. I didn't want me to be the one doing the breaking, but it seems I unfortunately have now."

Hermione slid closer to Bill. "No, no Bill, it's not yours it's the Ministry and this law. It's just ruining lives...

"I know..I'm sorry..." Muttered Bill

"No, no. I didn't mean our pairing...I meant...well it's just Charlie I love him you know. I tried to make him understand that things could have gone alot worse. I could have been paired with a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. I told him that he should be happy I was paired with you, but he was so angry it was almost like he thought a Death Eater would be a better option than his own brother." She said as tears started to form.

Something in Bill reacted, he didn't like seeing Hermione, his mate upset, he instinctively reached out for her face and wiped the tears away as their eyes locked. Silence blanketed the room. "Bill." She whispered breathlessly as his hand rested on her face. "You were right you know...before.."

"What are you talking about?" He said as he etched closer to her, his hand still caressing her face.

"The pull...You were right. I felt it the minute I saw you again" She breathed as their faces mere centimetres apart.

"I want to kiss you Hermione. I need to feel your lips on mine." He whispered as hand still remained on her face, not moving from the original position as his lips captured softly captured hers.


	5. Claimed

With nothing but instinct, desire, want to drive her; Hermione deepened the kiss between them much to Bills surprise.

He took this as cue as his hands dropped to her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she straddled him. After a few seconds Hermione broke the kiss and pushed herself away from Bill and strode backwards until she hit the wall as her hand moved up to her mouth as she looked at Bill embarrassed at what she had done.

"I'm sorry….I..should never have…" She said struggling to speak.

As Bill stood up and tried to move forward she backed away from him. "It's alright Hermione. It's my fault. I just…when you're around me I…can't hel…I want you." He said as he took another step towards her. "We both want you.."

Hermione breath was now shaky as Bill approached her. She wasn't exactly sure who was in control. Bill or the wolf.

"Don't be scared love." He said as he stood opposite her.

"I'm not." She said trying to sound as confident as she could. "It's just who am I talking to right now? Bill or the wolf."

Bill smiled. "The wolf is part of me Hermione as I am of him." He said as he reached his hand out for her to take, but she simply stood looking at him as he closed in on her against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I need to go Bill. I need…"

"You need what or is it me you need hmmm?" He said as he reached out to touch her, she felt his hand on her neck; she closed her eyes as he spoke. "I can feel it, you want me…you need me"

"I…." She stammered.

"You're going to see Charlie aren't you? He queried not taking his eyes off as he studied her.

"I..I can't just…leave..him like..." She said still scared to open her eyes.

"Ssshhh." He said softly as he inhaled her scent. "Mmmm you smell heavenly love." He said as his hand ran down her neck to her shoulder.

Hermione felt his head drop towards her, feeling his long hair against her face.

"I need you with me Hermione." He whispered. "You've got me Bill; we're getting married for Merlin sake. The marriage law…" She said desperately.

"The Marriage Law could be repelled at any time and I can't…no I won't lose you." He said as he inhaled sharply.

"I don't…what are you trying to…" She started to ask before she was cut off as her eyes flashed as she felt Bill's teeth sink into her skin as she screamed as he began to mark her.

Arthur, Molly and Charlie all jumped up at the sound of Hermione's screams as Charlie began pounding on the door as Molly and Arthur quickly darted up the stairs

"Hermione! Hermione! What's going on?! Are you alright?! Please say something!" Yelled Charlie urgently as he then heard his mother's voice as she quickly cast a silencing charm on his door. She didn't need Charlie making the situation any worse.

"Bill, Hermione, is everything alright?!" Exclaimed Molly as she quickly unlocked the door and stepped into the room and found Bill with his teeth in her shoulder.

"Oh my" She whispered as Bill's eyes snapped up and he let go of her neck upon hearing his mother's voice

"Bill. What is going on here? What's happened?" Said Molly softly as both she and Arthur kept their eyes on Bill and Hermione knowing full well what's happened.

Bill's eyes began to flash from side to side as both of his sides fought for dominance as he tried to answer.

"Bill. Can I see to Hermione, she's bleeding and she needs help?" Said Molly as Bill held onto her.

"Bill, son, we know she's mate and we know you know that she needs help. Can you let your mother see to her? She only wants to help her." Said Arthur as Bill stumbled as his human half took back control.

He looked down at Hermione as the blood rushed from her shoulder.

"What have I done…?" He muttered. "What have I done…?" He repeated as his eyes shot back and forth.

"Bill…Bill! Son, we need to move her to the bed so your mother can help her alright?" Said Arthur as both he and Molly moved forward helping her to the bed as Bill backed away from her as his mother dealt with the bleeding as she muttered under her breath.

Arthur turned to see Bill standing by the door staring at her.

"Bill, son.."

"I'm a monster, how could I…" He said as they heard him head down the stairs. Arthur made a move to go after him.

"No, Arthur, he needs time, go and floo Remus he'll be the only one who can help him now."

"Will you be alright here? If Bill or the wolf comes back…." He said.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine. I'll put up protection wards, go and floo Remus, we need him here now. He's the only one who can understand." Said Molly as she cared for Hermione, who was pale from the blood loss as Arthur left the room and headed down the stairs as Charlie kept banging on the doors and yelling, but couldn't be heard, which is exactly how he felt in this situation that was unfolding.

Arthur was in front of the Floo and quickly grabbed some floo powder and fire called Remus.

"What is it Arthur?" Called Remus.

"Can you come quickly Remus, we have a situation."

"Step back Arthur I'm coming through." Said Remus as he dusted off his robes as he stepped through the floo.

"Best to tell me what happened." Said Remus as Arthur explained only what he knew to Remus.

"Mmmm I see and where is Bill now?" He asked.

"We don't know, he saw what he did to Hermione and he took off down the stairs."

"Yes, well I expect he won't be far, even though Bill may feel remorse of what he has done, the wolf won't want to stray too far from his mate especially after marking her. I'm surprised he left all, must have took tremendous emotional on Bill's part."

"You sound impressed Remus." Commented Arthur.

"I am, I know if it was me. I wouldn't be able to show such control. Is Hermione alright?" He asked.

Arthur nodded. "Molly is tending to her now, she has wards up incase the wolf takes over and comes back."

"Right well not to worry I'll sniff Bill out, so to speak." He said as he smiled. "You best get back to Molly and Hermione." He said as he headed outside in the fields as he followed Bill's scent as Arthur headed back upstairs.


	6. Talks, Wolves & Mates

"Molly, how is she?" Said Arthur as he arrived back at Bill's room and stood outside the wards.

"She'll be alright. She's lost some blood, but I've given her some blood replenishing potion, she just needs to rest. Should we perhaps move her to Ginny's room?"

Arthur shook his head. "No if Bill comes back her and finds her scent and not her, we could be in for worse than before. Best to leave her here with the wards up and let her recover.

"Did you manage to get a hold of Remus?" She asked as she tended to the bandage making sure it was securely in place.

"Yes, yes and I briefed him on the entire situation, he's gone to find Bill." Said Arthur.

"Right well one of us should talk to Charlie; let him know what's gone on." Said Molly.

"I'll go Molly you stay with Hermione." He said.

"He's not going to be happy about this." She replied.

"I know." He said as he unwarded the door and found Charlie sitting upright on his bed tapping his fingers.

"Charlie" Said Arthur and quickly locked and warded the door.

"Dad, what's going on? What did Bill do her? Is she alright?" He said desperately as he tried to push past his father.

"Come on, sit down, sit down." He said as he guided him back towards the bed.

"I've lost her; he's claimed her hasn't he?" Said Charlie as his eyes began to well. "Why was she even in there in the first place? Why did you and mum let her in there?"

"She just wanted to talk to him Charlie, we offered to go in there with her, but she wanted to talk to him alone. Yes your brother has claimed Hermione as his mate." He said as he looked for Charlie's reaction which was as expected.

"He claimed her! He claimed her!" He yelled as he ran his hands through his hair. Even if the law gets repelled he'll never let her go now!" He exclaimed as he got up in frustration.

"Charlie. Come sit down, please."

"Why dad? I've just lost my girlfriend, the one person that I love in this world and what makes it worse is I've lost her to Bill."

"Charlie your brother loves you and he didn't do this purposefully. You know what happens when wolves find their mate. Besides perhaps the Lovegood girl will surprise you.

"I don't want her dad! I want Hermione."

"Yes well unfortunately…with whats happened.." Said Arthur as he trailed off as he got up.

"Is Bill with her?" He whispered as he eyed the door.

"No, your brother left once he realized what he did. Remus is trying to find him and calm him down right now."

"I want to see her." He said as he got up and walked over to the door.

"Charlie, I know your angry, but now is not the right time. If Bill comes back and finds you with her or finds your scent with her. I won't be responsible for you harming your brother or Hermione." He said as he quickly locked and warded the door and headed back to Bill's room.

"How is he?" Asked Molly as Arthur came into view.

"He's angry." Said Arthur

"Yes well that's understandable given the situation Arthur." Said Molly. "I wonder how Remus is going with Bill." She said as she sat by his bedside.

Meanwhile Bill had been out by the lake when he sensed the presence of another wolf. 

"Remus?" He queried as he lifted his head.

"Yes. May I come and sit?" He asked knowing Bill would still be riled after his claiming of Hermione.

"My parents called you didn't they?" He said still not looking at him as he came to sit by his side.

"Yes, they were worried about you."

"Is she alright?" Whispered Bill

Remus smiled. "Yes Bill, she's going to be alright. Your mother and father are with her now."

"I couldn't stop." He said as tried to breakdown. "It was like a thirst deep inside me that I had to quench, she told me she needed to tell Charlie and I lost it. It was like the voice in my head told me I had to mark her before she saw him. To show him and everyone she was mine."

Bill inhaled sharply.

"I can't believe I did this to her."He said as he dropped his head. The wolf…..he took charge and I had no control. I can't believe this and then Charlie. I mean he's so angry I could sense it as I left the house."

"Well I imagine he would be quite upset, it would be like someone taking someone you or the wolf cared about."

Bill quickly looked at Remus almost threatening.

"Calm down Wolf. Hermione is yours and no-one is going to take her away." Said Remus trying to keep the situation calm.

"Sorry." Whispered Bill.

"It's alright Bill."

"What am I going to do Remus? I've claimed her. Charlie's never going to forgive me. Hermione's never going to forgive me."

"Well come on, best to face up to everything I think." He said as he got up.

"I can't go back in there Remus" He said as he remained.

Remus knew he had to take a different approach to Bill.

"Wolf! Your mate needs you. We are going back to the house. NOW!" Said Remus with authority.

Bill looked up at Remus as his eyes flashed amber. "My mate." He said as he stared at Remus.

"Yes wolf your mate. We will go back to the house together."

"My mate needs me." Said the wolf as he got up.

"STOP WOLF!" Exclaimed Remus. "We will go together."

"I need to be with my mate." He said as he stared at Remus, whose eyes now flashed to amber.

"And you will be wolf, but we go together or we don't go at all." Said Mooney. "Understand?"

Bill stared at Mooney who was now in control of Remus for a few seconds before bowing his head towards Remus who smiled as he understood Bill accepted his proposition.

"Good. Now we go together. I am anxious to meet your mate wolf." Said Mooney as they stalked back towards the Burrow


	7. Explanations & Bondings

Bill and Remus headed back up to the house. He smiled as he watched Bill, he was anxious to be back near his mate. He kept trying to push ahead as Remus held him back.

"Calm down wolf. You'll be with your mate soon enough." He chuckled as walked into the back door.

"Sorry" Whispered Bill.

"It's alright Bill it's just the wolf, it's to be expected. I'm just curious to see how Mooney will react to McGonagall."

Bill chuckled. "Right, I forgot you were matched with her. That should be interesting."

"I keep having flash backs to when she was my Professor" He smiled softly.

"Well, it's a little bit kinky isn't it? Student with his former Professor" Smirked Bill

"Yes, well were here to see to you, not me. Up the stairs. Come on now." Said Remus as he blushed softly as he followed Bill to his room.

Bill stopped outside of his door. "You have wards up?" He queried as Molly and Arthur turned.

"Yes son, just for safety, that's all." Replied Arthur.

Bill's hand rested against the ward as he did his best to control the wolf. "Is she alright?" He asked as he tried to see her.

"Yes Bill. Hermione will be okay. Your mother healed up the bite and gave her some blood replenishing potion. "

"Can I see her?" He asked. "I need to be with her, it's like this pull…..I need her"

Arthur and Molly looked to Remus who nodded slightly. Molly whipped out her wand and lowered the wards as they watched Bill rush to her side.

"We should leave them. They'll need time to connect and bond build especially this soon after the bite.

"Is that wise to leave them alone?" Asked Molly cautiously.

"He won't hurt Hermione, the wolf in him wants to love, cherish and protect her. However I'd suggest putting the wards up around them to ensure there are no interruptions and therefore no threats to Bill or Hermione."

"You're talking about Charlie." Said Arthur.

"Yes, perhaps I could speak to him. Try and explain things."

Arthur nodded as he headed across to Charlie's room and knocked before opening the door and found Charlie sitting on the bed.

"Charlie, it's Remus, can I come in?"

"Let me guess, you've to explain things, well no offense Remus, but I'm not really in the mood for talking."

"Yes well that doesn't stop you from listening does it?"

"Right well, I know you're quite upset about this entire situation. I know that you love Hermione and you wish that that Marriage Law hadn't been enacted; and trust me when I tell you, you are not the only one and I know you wish that it would never have happened but it has and you need to deal with it Charlie.

"This Marriage Law is ruining everyone's life." Muttered Charlie.

Remus smiled.

"I'm Remus I forgot to ask, who did you get matched with?"

"Minerva McGonagall" He smiled.

"McGonagall?" He exclaimed as he shook his head. "I would never have expected that."

"What about yourself? Who is your ministry match?"

"Luna Lovegood." He said softly

"Yes well, she is certainly a…well…unique girl." Smiled Remus.

"If we had just stayed away none of this would happen." Said Charlie as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know its rough Charlie, but to be honest I'm surprised Bill had been able to hold off this long and I think that the only reason he did was because he didn't want to hurt you."

"Then what changed Remus? If he held out this long, then what changed, why did he do this?" Exclaimed Charlie as he was getting more and more frustrated.

"You have to understand, when we're around our mate, it's like a fever, it's a pull it's not something we can control. Finding out that they were matched and being in the same house wouldn't have helped Bill, it's like him and his inner wolf are fighting for control, it's like two sides of one of person trying to function at one, it's…well…it's indescribable. I think that Hermione being alone with him, being in such close vicinity would have driven him over edge, the lust would have been too much for him."

"And that's why he claimed her." Whispered Charlie.

"Yes Charlie and I understand that this is difficult for you, but now that Hermione has been claimed by Bill as his mate, sadly there is nothing that you can do. I'm truly sorry Charlie. I know that you love her and I know that this is not something that easy for you to accept and it may take a while for you to come to terms with it, but I firmly believe that the best thing you can do for her, for both of them as hard as it will be for you is to support them, love them as part of your family, as hard as that will be for you." Said Remus

"You and Bill need to talk about this Charlie. Trust me when I tell he didn't mean to hurt you. He's your brother and he loves you.

"I don't even know what I'd say to him." He said as he looked away.

Remus put his hand on Charlie's back as he smiled softly. "Why don't you take some time to think about what you want you say, not just to Bill, but to both of them. I'll be here if you need anything alright?" He said as he got up, leaving Charlie to his thoughts and headed towards Bill's room.

Meanwhile Bill sat by Hermione his hand wrapped in his as he looked down 

"I'm glad you're my mate Hermione. I'm sorry that this was the way it had to happen. I never wanted to hurt Charlie, but the pull…the connection to you…I…couldn't deny it anymore." He whispered as he felt Hermione move.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" He asked as she tried to sit up. "Here let me help you." He said as he helped her sit up with her back rested against the backboard.

"I'm alright, what happened? Why am I in bed, the last thing I remember is talking to you."

Bill looked away from her embarrassed. "Can you tell me what happened? I have a feeling I know what's happened, but I'd rather hear it from you Bill."

"If you know what's happened then why do you need to hear it from me. I've marked you."

Hermione sat silently as she looked at Bill.

"Why aren't you mad? Why won't you say anything? I'm a monster. I couldn't help myself!" Asked Bill after around a minute or so.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't do that"

"Don't do what?"

"Don't blame yourself Bill. It's not your fault. I choose to speak to you by myself, it was my choice. I knew the risk when I came to speak to you on my own."

"But I…"

"No. Don't." She said cutting him off.

"I need to speak to Charlie, talk to him."

"I think Remus is with him and.."

"Wait Remus is here?" She asked.

Bill nodded. "Yeah Mum and Dad called him to speak to Charlie after he found me."

"What do you mean found you?"

"After I marked you I…" He said as he stopped. Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand softly much to his surprise. "I had to leave…I was disgusted, angry at myself for what I did." He said as his eyes began to tear.

"It'll be okay Bill. I'm not angry, surprisingly." She smiled softly.

"How are you not angry?" He asked.

"Because when I realized I was your mate. I knew it would happen eventually. Look I'm alright; you should go and talk to Charlie. I know he's angry, but you're his brother."

"I'll talk to him, but right now I need to here with you."

"I'm fine Bill, apart from the bite I feel fine."

"It's not that Hermione…It's because of the bite I can't bear to be away from you right now. I have to be here with you." He said as sat next to her.

Hermione didn't want to argue with him, instead she simply nodded as she rested back into the bed as Bill stayed by her side trying to think of what he would he say to Charlie.


	8. Brotherly Talks

After 15 minutes of sitting in almost silence, Hermione motioned to move.

"What are you doing?" He asked as turned towards her.

"This is ridiculous. We both need to talk to Charlie and I'm tired of sitting here in silence with you." She said as she tried to get up but Bill was in the way.

"Could you um…move please?"

"No, no. I can't let you near him Hermione. If he makes a move towards you, I don't know what the wolf will do, what I will do." He said as he felt Hermione's hand come up to his face.

"Well then we'll get Remus up here so he can be in the room with us and you need to work on staying in control of the wolf, because this needs to be dealt with." She said as she slipped passed him. "Sooner rather than later. Go and get Remus." She said as she tried to be in control as Bill nodded and slipped out of the room and headed down stairs.

"Bill" Said Remus as he interrupted the conversation. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Hermione and I need you up here." He said as he heard his mother and father get up. "Just Remus" He said with finality as Remus turned to Molly and Arthur.

"It'll be alright." He said reassuring them as he climbed the stairs and caught up with Bill.

"It won't, but I appreciate you saying that." He smiled as they entered his room where Hermione was waiting.

"Remus, Hi." She smiled as she went to hug him, but he pulled away before she could.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's not wise for me to hug you right now Hermione, especially so soon after the claiming and with Bill in the room, he might see it as a challenge." He smiled as Bill nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." She replied

"Not to worry." He smiled as he tried to comfort her. "Right then, are you ready?" He asked.

"No, but we need to do this." She said as she headed out the door with Bill and Remus and knocked on Charlie's door.

"Come in" Came Charlie's voice as she slowly peered into the room to see Charlie lying on his bed. She motioned to take a step forward, but Bill put his hand out to stop her.

"Stay behind me." He said lowly.

"You said I could talk to him." She said as Charlie sat up.

"Hermione!" He said getting up

"And you can, just stay behind me, for now, please, let me talk to him first."

"Hermione are you alright?" He said as he approached Bill as Remus stood off to the side as Bill's arm kept her behind him.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Can you talk to your brother, please?"

"What's there to say? I mean you took her from me Bill, do you know how much that hurt? He said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Do you know how much it hurt me!" He yelled as Bill and Remus winced at the high pitch.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"I get it Charlie okay. Do you know how bad I feel about taking her away from you? For me it's like two sides are fighting. I've got the wolf inside of me and he wants her. I can hear him inside my head whenever we are close to her. Everytime you've been around and I see her, it took all of my strength to stop me from hurting you and taking her away Charlie. I never wanted to hurt you and Merlin I never wanted to break you two up, but I can't deny what both myself and the wolf feel for her. I'm sorry Charlie. I love you."

"Can I talk to him please?" She asked as stepped out from behind him.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him you know."

"I know." She whispered as she walked closer to him.

"Don't.." He said as she froze.

"What…I…Charlie…"

"Don't come any closer." He said

"What? Why not?" She said.

"Because, I can't have you this close knowing I've lost you to Bill." He said as he looked at her with tears down his face.

"Charlie. I love you, you know that. I've loved the relationship that we've had Charlie, you have been incredible, caring, fantastic boyfriend and I think some part of me will always love you Charlie, but….."

"But, what Hermione? But what.." He demanded as Bill stepped forward as was now by Hermione's side.

"Don't talk to her like that Charlie." He said, protectively as Remus moved up ready to intervene if necessary.

"Like what Bill." He demanded.

"She's not doing this on purpose Charlie, it's not her fault." He said as slowly pushed Hermione behind him, but she stopped him.

Hermione..he…."

"No! He needs to know Bill. I loved you Charlie. I still do, but I feel something for Bill Charlie. I can't lie to you and say that I don't."

"So you love him do you? You hardly know him Hermione and if you weren't his mate would you even be saying this?" He said frustrated.

"But I am his mate Charlie and I can't reject that I can't reject him. He makes me feel…" She sounded out.

"Makes you feel what Hermione? What does he make you make you feel that I don't?"

Bill and Hermione looked at each other. "Whole." They said at the same time.

"Charlie I'm sorry I…I never meant to hurt you…"

"Well you did Hermione, both of you did, how can you expect me not to be hurt. Look I need some time to….I just need some time and I need you two to leave."

"Charlie, please don't shut us out, please…don't do this."

"I've told you I need some time and you need to leave, both of you." He said coldly.

"I've told you not to talk to her like that." Said Bill stepping forward as Hermione felt her hand come to Bill's chest to stop him, which surprised him.

"No it's okay, he has every right to." She said before turning to speak to Charlie again.

"Charlie please talk to m…."

"No!" He yelled. "It hurts to talk it hurts to see you with him, why can't you understand!" He yelled.

"Hermione go and wait for me in my room. I need to talk to my brother alone."

"That's not wise right now Bill." Said Remus who almost everyone had forgotten was still standing there.

"Remus, take Hermione out of here." He said his eyes not leaving Charlie.

"You presume to talk to me like this pup." Said Remus as his eyes flashed amber as he asserted his alpha status.

"I'll take your witch pup. I'll take her as mine, claim her as mine."

Bill snarled as he turned to Remus. "You would touch what isn't yours?" He sneered as he grabbed Hermione by the hand as pulled her towards him.

Remus took back control. "Take Hermione out of her now Bill.." He said. "You can deal with Charlie later alright." He said as he quickly put up protective wards in case Bill changed his mind and wanted to come back.

"You two should talk." Said Remus

"We have talked Remus." Said Bill

"No, both of you, you need to really talk about everything, your feelings, what happens now, everything. I'll be downstairs with any answers to any questions when you're done." He said as he left them in their room as Hermione and Bill sat next to each other on his bed.

"So we should probably talk." Started Bill


	9. Missing Pieces

Bill and Hermione arrived back in his room. "I'm not going to sit here with you and we don't like before. Remus is right, we really need to actually talk about things." She said as she avoided eye contact with him as she sat on his bed.

"I know, but I don't want to do this here." He said.

"Fine where do you want to go then?"

"Shell Cottage. It was my Aunt's place; she left it to me after she died."

Hermione nodded as she got up off the bed as they headed downstairs silently to find his parents and Remus sitting around the large kitchen table.

"Hermione and I, we need to talk about a few things, we're going to head out." Said Bill

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay h...

"No Mum. I can't be around Charlie and after what he said I don't think he wants to be around us either." Finished Bill.

"If you need me or Hermione just send a Patronus." Said Bill as Hermione avoided eye contact with Molly and Arthur which didn't go unnoticed as Molly stepped forward.

"Hermione dear, I know you probably think Arthur and I are mad at you or... but we're not, you must remember none of this is your doing. Alright." She smiled as she looked up and nodded as she hugged Mrs Weasley.

"Remember to Floo call if you need anything. I mean that offer is for both of you." Said Remus as he turned to Molly and Arthur. "I know Charlie doesn't want to talk right now, but please also extend this offer to him as well." He said as he smiled. "Right well I must be off, time to go and see my lovely fiancé." He smiled.

"Oh yes, good luck with McGonagall Remus and thank you for your advice." Said Bill as he smiled softly as Remus bid everybody goodbye before stepping into the Floo.

"Where are you two off to then?" Asked Molly as they stood in front of the Floo.

"Now, now Molly leave them be."

"I was just asking Arthur."

"It's alright Dad, we're heading to Shell Cottage."

"Right well you two best be off them. I'd imagine you have alot to talk about. Remember if you need myself or your mother we're only a Floo call away."

Bill smiled and nodded.

"Mrs Weasley, could you tell Charlie that we're both sorry, about everything, he said he needed space and that he didn't want to talk to us but if you could tell him that we really are sorry and we never meant to hurt him." She said as she felt Bill grasp her hand and squeeze.

"Of course I will dear." Smiled Molly as she watched Bill and Hermione step into the Floo hand in hand as Bill yelled out their destination as green flames erupted around them and they arrived a few seconds later at Shell Cottage as they stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off them.

"Wow, its beautiful Bill." Said Hermione as she gazed around the small cottage.

"Thanks." He said as he watched her walk around the small kitchen, stopping at the window which gazed through out into the ocean as Bill came up beside her.

"We can go grab a cup of tea and head outside to talk if you like?" He said

"Sure that sounds good." She said as she smiled as Bill conjured up two cups as they headed outside and sat down on the sandy mounds as she handed her, her cup as he took a sip of his tea.

"I can see why you like it here." She said as she stared into the ocean.

Bill smiled.

"It's peaceful, it's like everything just washes over you, any problems, troubles, it's like the ocean just washes over you and takes them away." She said as she sipped her tea as Bill smiled softly. "Clean slate."

"Yeah." He whispered. "Merlin knows I could use one of those right now." He said as he continued to sip on his tea.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you wish this never happened? That I wasn't your mate?"

Bills head snapped towards Hermione. "No, no never. I just wish the situation was different, it just makes it tough with everything with Charlie, he's brother, and I love him. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt either of you."

Hermione reached over and placed her hand on his. "I know you didn't mean to Bill, it's not your fault."

Bill opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione shook her head before he could speak.

"No, I've told you this before. It's as much me as it is you Bill. I loved Charlie alright. I was with him for two years, you know this and you know I loved him and I mean I hadn't seen you in 2…."Said Hermione before abruptly stopping. "2 years" She whispered as she looked at Bill. "Did you avoid seeing me and Charlie together or even me alone because you knew. You knew that I was your mate?" She asked as Bill visibly gulped and nodded.

"You knew and you didn't say anything" She whispered.

"No, I had planned to tell you Hermione, but then mum said that you were Charlie and he was, is my brother and it's hard for him, part of me was happy that he found someone, but the other part of me was angry that it was you. I wanted to rip him limb from limb when I found out, it's why I left. I couldn't be around him. I thought that I was in control and then I saw you. I saw you with him and everything just spiralled out of control, it was like everything was a blur and the only thing that was clear in my mind, the only thing that was clear amongst the chaos was you, Hermione." He said as he looked up and saw Hermione had continued to hold onto his hand.

"Look as I said I love Charlie Bill, a part of me probably always will, but I've known for a while that something was missing and I knew I found it when I saw you." She said as she looked away from him. "I feel so guilty." She said as she shook her head. "I mean I loved him, but I just knew there was something missing and I…I saw him falling in love with me and I should have stopped it but I loved him and now I've hurt him and I…I mean Merlin what kind of person does that make me. I'll tell you what kind, it makes me a…

"Stop, don't. Don't talk about yourself like that Hermione. It's not your fault. You keep telling me it's not fault, now it's my turn to tell you it's not your fault that Charlie fell in love with you. I mean don't get me wrong I understand why he would." Smiled Bill softly.

"Thanks." She said returning his smile.

"Where do we go from here then?" She asked.

"Well. I don't know how you feel about this, but would you consider staying here with me. I don't want to be away from you right now and I we could get to know each other a little better; would you like to go for a walk along with beach?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sure" She said as he helped her up and they headed down to the waterline hand in hand.


	10. Talking and Luna

"What would like to know?" She asked as the waves washed over her bare feet as she held her sandals in one hand while Bill held her other hand.

"Everything" He smiled as Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I mean I know sort of what you're like with you spending time at the Burrow, but still not really. I mean you spent most of your time hanging around Ginny and then with Charlie."

"Well I'm an only child, no brothers or sisters like you. Both my parents are Muggles, they're dentists."

"Those are teeth doctors right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What about school? Did you home school like we do until you went to Hogwarts?" He asked.

Hermione laughed. "No, no, Muggles don't really allow children to be off school until they're 11. No I attend a Muggle primary school."

"Really? What about accidental magic?" He said.

"I don't know I mean I don't really remember doing…."

Bill smiled. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"I thought it was a prank by the other kids. But I'm pretty sure I turned someone's hair bright orange."

Bill laughed. "So you had an affinity for gingers even at a young age eh." He said as he smiled as Hermione face turned red.

"Sorry." He said softly. "I just like seeing you smile."

Hermione smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking about"

"Charlie." Finished Bill.

"Not Charlie, the person, but it's just this reminds of when we did the whole getting to know you part you know."

"I know it's got to be weird doing this with his older brother."

"It's just weird doing this in general. I don't normally talk about myself much that's all." She said

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just never have I suppose."

Bill smiled. "Well how about we change that then. I'll start if you like? I'm Bill, a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizard Bank. I grew up in a huge family, I was a prefect, got 12 OWLS, which surprises a lot of people" He said as he shot a shocked Hermione a smile.

"You got 12 OWLS? Really?" She said surprised.

Bill laughed. "Yes, you sound surprised.

"Well it's just that your brothers used talk about you and I had this picture of you and…"

"You had a picture of what I looked like eh?" He said as she smirked softly.

"Well sort of, I mean your brothers are so proud of you, they kept talking about their cool curse breaking long haired brother."

"Yeah can't imagine any of them would be proud of me now." He said.

Hermione squeezed his hand "You're still their older brother Bill and they know it's not your fault and Charlie well he'll come around, it's just going to take some time." She said as they continued walking. "So what else don't I know about you Bill Weasley." She said as she smiled.

"Well I once was sent a hat that made my ears shrivel up." He said as he laughed.

Hermione laughed. "Really?"

Bill smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I had a pen pal and he wanted me to come and visit, but mum couldn't afford it and he got angry and sent me a cursed hat." He said as he smiled.

"Sounds like something the twins would do." Joked Hermione.

"I think I know where they got their inspiration." He laughed as he continued on. "Well my favorite colours blue. Since Greybacks attack I prefer Butterbeer and I have an affinity for chocolate frogs. I like Quidditch and flying, but you know I also like a good book. Your turn." He said as he smiled.

Uh well I went to a public school until I got my letter and Professor McGonagall came to visit, was kind of weird seeing her transform into a cat in my living room." She laughed. "I thought I was going a bit bonkers to be honest." She said as she laughed.

"Yeah I can imagine it would be a little crazy."

"Yeah and then I got to Hogwarts and it got a lot crazier." She said as they both smiled and laughed before Bill shot her a please continue look.

"Um, well I got 10 OWL's."

"Only 10?" He smirked

"Well I guess you're a bigger nerd than I am." She said as she smiled.

"Looks like it." He said as they both laughed.

"Well my favorite colours deep purple, I'm not a firewhisky drink. Give me a butterbeer over fire whisky anytime." She smiled as Bill watched her. "I don't fly."

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, what do you mean you don't fly? He said as he stopped walking causing Hermione to jolt.

"I just…I don't fly" She said

"Why not? He asked.

"I mean if you're scared of heights or…it's not a bad thing Hermione. We all have fears. I mean look at me I hate rats and tight spaces and rats in tight spaces… no." He said shaking his head as he chuckled.

"You're a curse breaker that works in dusty, cramped tight spaces, most likely with rats." She said.

Bill nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm working on that." He said as he squeezed her hand. "So you and flying, explain." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Can we sit?" She asked.

"Sure." He said as the headed away from the shoreline and sat down in the sand.

"I know how to fly I just prefer not to because of the Gringotts and the dragon."

Bills eyes widened. "Wait I heard about…that was you?" He asked as Hermione nodded.

Hermione looked away as she continued to talk. "Harry, Ron and me, we had to fly out of Gringotts on its back and I hate flying, they knew that and I then we had to jump off into a freezing lake and I hated heights and now everytime I fly I remember the dragon and the jumping and I just can't…" She said as she closed her eyes as she felt Bill's hand rest on her face as his thumb caressed her cheek before she opened them again to find Bill looking into them.

"It's alright Hermione. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me."

"No, it's okay it actually feels good to talk about it."

"You didn't talk about this with Charlie."

Hermione shook her head. "No, if I told him about the dragon and the bank I…"

"It's alright I understand." He said as he smiled as he kissed the side of her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"I hadn't really about it, but yes sure, that sounds great." She said as she smiled softly.

"Alright I'll get cook some up food for us." He said as squeezed her hand and smiled as he got up and headed into the house.

"Bill?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned

"Thanks for listening." She said.

Bill smiled. "Thanks for telling me. You coming?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in sec." She said as she smiled as she watched Bill head up to the house.

Meanwhile Luna had received her letter and was preparing to leave the flat she shared with Neville.

"You heading out Luna?" Asked Neville.

"I'm going to the Weasleys actually? Do you want to come?"

"No thanks but I think I'm gonna go see Hannah."

"Alright. I'll see you later; will you be home for tea?" She asked.

"I will be, but you might not be once Mrs Weasleys sees you." Smiled Neville

Luna smiled as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the Floo and called out the Weasleys address and stepped out the Floo into their living room a few moments later to find Arthur and Molly sitting on the lounge.

"Hello Mr Weasley, Hello Mrs Weasley. Is Charlie here?"

"Hello Luna. Yes he's here although I don't think he's in the mood for visitors at the moment."

"Oh, I know, it must be hard. I was quite sad when Neville got his match and it wasn't me, but then I got my letter and I was happy to see that there was someone perfect for me."

"Sounds like something Charlie needs to hear." Said Mr Weasley. "Why don't you come with me Luna and we'll see if Charlie's up for visitors." Smiled Mr Weasley as he got up off the lounge as Luna followed him up the stairs soon arriving at Charlie's room and Mr Weasley knocked on the door before opening it and letting Luna in.

"Charlie, you've got a visitor." He said.

"Hello Charlie." Said Luna as Charlie sat up and found Luna standing in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two to talk, call out if you need anything Luna." He said as he headed down stairs.

"Luna, what are you doing here? I'm not much good company at the moment."

"Well I got my letter from the ministry and I was quite disappointed."

"You were disappointed that you were matched with me?" Said Charlie surprised.

"Well I liked Neville you see and his match was Hannah, I was quite disappointed, but then I thought maybe there is someone out there just for me and that's when I got the letter with your name." She said. "I know you would be quite disappointed to be matched with me. You were with Hermione weren't you?" She asked as she took a seat on his bed.

"Yes Luna I was."He said. "You must be quite sad she was matched with someone else. Who was she matched with?"

"She was matched to my brother and yes it was quite sad." He said as he looked over Luna who had looked like she was in a dream state the entire time she had been talking to him.

"Would you like to take a walk? We can talk if you like I don't mind. I'm happy to listen."

"Uh sure Luna, let's take a walk." He said as he grabbed his jacket.

"That's sounds nice" She said as she followed him down the stairs.

"Mum, dad, Luna and I are taking a walk, we'll be back later." Said Charlie as they headed out the back door as Luna said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Well atleast she got him out of his room." Said Arthur as Molly smiled.


	11. Letting Go Of Love

Luna followed out Charlie out of The Burrow and out into the fields. To be perfectly honest he was just happy to be out of his room. He was afraid he might implode if he stayed in there for much longer. He hadn't really taken all too much notice of Luna when she had walked into his room not to much earlier. He glanced over to the small, slender, wild blonde haired witch as they walked in silence.

"You know I'm very happy to listen. About you and Hermione? I can tell that you're quite angry" She said dreamily as they continued to walk. "I don't know whether I would be or not...disappointed perhaps.

"Look Luna I know you're just trying to be nice, but I just lost my girlfriend, that I had for 2 years and I..."

"Did you love her Charlie?" Asked Luna in the same dreamy tone she had been speaking in as Charlie jerked to a stop and turned to face her.

"Of course I loved her Luna. I...I still do..."

"Then you should let her go."

"What." Said Charlie as he shook his head.

"You should let her go." She repeated. "The Muggles, they say if you love someone you should let them go." She said as Charlie looked at her. "That way when someone else comes along there is room in your heart for you to love them."

Charlie stood stunned at his match. "You see I liked Neville, but he was matched with someone else and I was sad, but then I knew that I would have to make room for you, you see Charlie."

"You made room for me?" He asked still looking at her as Luna nodded.

"Yes I know that I could never replace Hermione, just as I know that you could never replace Neville."

"Okay?..." Queried Charlie.

"But I am willing to make room for you Charlie; perhaps you could do the same for me?" She asked as she stared at the tall red head.

Charlie took a breath. He loved Hermione, but perhaps Luna was right, maybe he could make room for her.

"Maybe I can try, but Luna this is all happening fast and I..." He said as he felt Luna grip his hand as warmth pass through his body.

"I know for me to, I know we have to get married, some day you know, but maybe we could be friends first? Get to know you and you me. I've been told I'm quite strange." She said as Charlie smiled and chuckled.

"Imagine that." He said softly. "Do you want to keep walking or would you like to sit?"

"Oh sitting would be nice." She said as she sat down and Charlie took a seat next to her as they gazed out into the fields.

"Are you going to talk to Charlie, you've been awfully quiet." She said as they had been sat in silence for the last few minutes.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay you were thinking about Hermione I understand. I was thinking about my mum. She died."

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry."

"It's alright I was 9 when she died, It was sad. I still get quite sad about it sometimes; she was quite an extraordinary witch."

"It must have been hard without your mum." He said as Luna nodded.

"It was, but I still had my dad, but he's gone now to."

Charlie took a sharp breath. "Luna. I'm so sorry I didn't realise you're father had died."

"It's alright; he and mum can be together again now." She smiled dreamily. "You can talk about Hermione now if you want." She said

Charlie chuckled. "Thanks Luna, not now but perhaps soon." He said as he smiled as touched her bent knees as a sign of appreciation before removing his hand as they sat in the field.

Back at Shell Cottage Bill was busy making up some lunch. As he finished making the sandwiches he looked out to see Hermione still sat in the sand outside the cottage as the ocean breeze came across her hair and face. Bill smiled as he picked up both plates and walked outside taking a seat back next to Hermione.

"I thought if you weren't coming inside, I'd best come back outside." He smiled.

"Sorry." She smiled as she thanked him for the sandwich. "You want to talk about what's going through that head of yours."

"Just thinking, that's all."

"About Charlie?" Asked Bill.

"About everything. I loved Charlie. I...but I knew he didn't make feel complete like you do." She said as Bill smiled softly. "I should have just been honest in the first place and told him and then we wouldn't be in this position. You and Charlie would be okay. I wouldn't have hurt him as badly as I have. I mean if I told him earlier there would have been time, enough time for him to move on, maybe move back to Romania and that way he wouldn't be included in this law and then all this trouble would just never have happened and now I.." She said as she trailed off as Bill's hand came to her face.

"This isn't your fault Hermione, I know with this law you feel like it is because you didn't end it with Charlie earlier, but you need to do what makes you happy you need to do what is best for you.

"Even if this marriage law was repelled tomorrow Hermione I'd still want you with me. I'd still want to marry you because you make me happy; you make me whole, on both sides of me." He said referring to the wolf as their eyes locked.

"What makes you happy Hermione?" He said as their faces etched closer together as her hand went to his cheek

"You" She breathed.


	12. Friends and Surprises

Bill smiled as he kissed her softly as they sat down as she leant back into him as Bill wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think about me taking you out on date?" He asked as his head rested on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled as she turned to face him. "You're asking me out on a date?"

Bill smiled and nodded. "I've got something I want to show you."

"Really, any hints?"

"Nope, it's surprise." He smirked as he stood up. "Come on then" He said as she stood as he held his arm out for her to take.

She looked up at him surprised. "We're going right now?" She said as she got up.

"Yep" He smiled softly as she looped her arm around his as she felt the pull of apparition in the pit of her stomach.

Bill steadied her as they landed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he chuckled softly.

"I just don't particularly like apparition that's all." She said as she looked up and began to take in her surroundings as began to walk forward out of the alleyway into as the markets came into view.

"Bill where are we?" She asked as her eyes scanned the market.

"Wizard market in Egypt." He said simply.

Hermione turned and faced him with a look of shock. "We're in Egypt!" She commented surprisingly.

"Yep." He beamed. "Come on." He said as he took her hand and they manoeuvred through the crowd.

"Bill Weasley is that you!" Came a voice from infront of them as they saw a young wizard approached them.

"Colin!" Exclaimed Bill as a smile came across his face as they hugged.

"It's good to see you, what are you doing back?" He said not noticing Hermione who was standing off to his side. "Trying to escape the marriage law? I saw the Daily Prophet, its absolute bollocks innit." He said as Bill smiled and chuckled.

"Colin! Meet my...um...my..."

"I'm Hermione, Bill's mate...match.." She said as she extended her hand.

Colin smiled as his eyes ran over her.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Colin."

"Calm down Bill. I have no intentions of going after you're mate. I know how protective you get." He said as Bill turned a shade of red that rivalled his hair which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"No I was merely trying to pay compliment. She is quite beautiful, you certainly are a lucky wizard." He said as his brain clicked. "Wait a minute is this the same girl that was dating Charlie?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about that." She commented.

"I can't imagine why not, must have caused a bit of drama." He said as Bill and Hermione looked at each other. "Anyway I better get going. You going to be around later, maybe we can all catch up?"

"Sorry mate, I'm already booked he said as he reached over and squeezed her hand as Hermione smiled softly. "Maybe next time." He said.

"Definately." He smiled as he hugged Bill goodbye. "Good to meet you Hermione, keep this one out of trouble eh." He smiled as he set off into the crowd.

"He seems...nice." She said trying to respect the fact that he was Bill's friend.

Bill chuckled as they began to walk through the market place hand in hand.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Anywhere you want me to." He replied as Hermione blushed. Bill looked over and saw her reaction on her face.

He smiled softly. "Sorry. I'm taking you to one of my favorite places." He said as they walked through the bustling market and over the hill as they came towards a blank rocky outcrest as Bill dropped her hand as he closed his eyes as he raised both his hands in front of him and began to chant.

Eanasir alhawa' walma al'ard alnnar mmin al'ard takshif ean nafsak

Eanasir alhawa' walma al'ard alnnar mmin al'ard takshif ean nafsak

Eanasir alhawa' walma al'ard alnnar mmin al'ard takshif ean nafsak

He repeated more and more forcefully. He felt the earth began to shake as the face of the mountain began to shift. Hermione watched in awe as the mountain front began to shift into what looked like the entrance to a chamber.

"Come on." He smiled as he took her hand and they headed towards the entrance to the chamber.

"Bill are you sure about this it doesn't loo.."

"I'd never do anything to hurt you love. I promise."

Hermione took a breath and nodded as they walked in to the now fire lit ante chamber.

'What is this place Bill?" She asked.

"I found it last year, took me a while to get in to, lots of wards and charms and spells. Do you know of the 4 elements?"

Earth, Wind, Fire, Water." She replied.

"Exactly. This is the birth place of the element."

All the colour drained from her face as a wave of complete shock came over here.

"We're really in the birth place of the elements, this is amazing! You discovered this?" She said as she looked around as she felt the essence of magic the air.

Bill nodded as he smiled. "Yes, it's the first magical site I've ever found." He said.

"This is incredible." She said in awe as she took in her surroundings. "Your colleagues must be so proud, it must have been amazing to explore and..." She said as she walked around.

"They don't know." Whispered Bill.

Hermione stopped and turned. "What do you mean?"

"They don't know, I've never told anyone about this place."

"Why not" She asked. "It's an incredible find Bill, to find the birth place of the elements, it's just.."

"It's sacred, it's a sacred space. It's just something I want to keep for myself." He said as he walked up beside her.

"Just like you, beautiful and sacred." He said smiling as he captured her lips as he felt the magic intensify around them.


	13. Ancient Magic and Creatures

Back in the fields at the Burrow Charlie and Luna had been seated, now lying in the field. Unsure of how much time had passed the thoughts we're running freely through Charlie's head as he glanced over at Luna who was staring up at the sky.

Could he push Hermione out of his heart, to make room for Luna? Could this blonde haired, star gazing young woman be a better fit for him then Hermione? Could he really give her a chance? Charlie turned and looked to Luna who was still staring dreamlessly into the air before speaking.

"You want to ask me something" She said not as a question but as more as a statement.

Charlie smiled. "I was just thinking about things that's all."

"I know, I can tell."

"Thinking too loudly am I?"He smiled as he laughed softly.

"You're aura is quite strong, bright, quite blinding actually."

"Are you sure you weren't just blinded my good looks love." Said Charlie, not believing what he had just said.

Luna smiled softly as spoke. "I'm quite hungry now." She said as sat up slowly. "Are you hungry? She said as she looked at him before getting up as Charlie did the same.

"Sorry I kept you here so long Luna."

"It's alright I quite enjoyed being out here, it's quite peaceful really." She said dreamlessly. "So are you hungry. I have some food in the oven at home, it's really quite good and perhaps we could talk and ask me those questions." Charlie stared at her. "You know the one's in your head." She finished as Charlie chuckled softly.

"Sure Luna." He said as she held out her arm for Charlie to take. Charlie stared at her unsure.

"Are you sure you can..." Charlie's voice drowned out as Luna hooked her arm around his as they apparated away.

Appearing outside Luna and Neville's apartment Charlie used the wall to steady himself as he saw Luna start to head inside the building.

"Are you coming Charlie?" She asked without turning around.

"Sorry, uh yes." He said as he followed her, stopping behind her as she opened the door to reveal her apartment which looked like something out of another world. There were piles of the newspaper The Quibbler, a tree full of Bowtruckles, a demiguise, which upon seeing Charlie turned itself invisible, his eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful Phoenix sat on a perch in the corner.

"Wow." He whispered as he smiled.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Said Luna.

He is indeed." He said as he reached his hand out as the Phoenix looked at him, curious.

"He was Professor Dumbledore's you know."

Charlie turned around to face her staring at him. "This...this is Fawkes?"

Luna nodded.

"How did he come into your possession?" He asked as Fawkes nuzzled his head into him.

"I found him, he had been injured, I healed him and he's never left." She said simply as Charlie smiled and looked around the room.

In addition into Fawkes, the Demiguise and the Bowtruckles, Luna also had a Kneazle, who had just had kittens,

"Live here alone do you Luna?" He asked. Well aside from your creatures." He smiled as he took a seat at the small circular table

"No I live with Neville Longbottom, he's my roommate and my friend." She said as she took the pie out of the oven which had been kept warm with a stasis charm, she cut two slices and brought them over to the table and sat down as they began to eat.

"They like you." She said after a few moments.

Charlie looked at her. She repeated what she had said as Charlie began to feel a weight on him; he looked down to see nothing.

"It's just Oscar." Said Luna out of nowhere.

"Oscar?" He queried.

"It's okay, he's my friend." She said as the demi-guise revealed himself and crawled into his lap as Luna smiled. "He likes you."

"Yeah, well he is kind of cute." He smiled.

"You are good with him just like you are with your dragons."

"How did you know I..." He said as he looked up her smiling at him. Charlie smiled, part of him since everything had happened felt a little happy. He didn't know if it was being her surrounded by these animals, or being here with Luna or if it was combination of both, but he liked the feeling and he didn't want to let it go.

Meanwhile in Egypt Bill and Hermione were lost in each other. They felt the magic intensify around them as they kissed, the magic continued to swirl in and around them before circling around and rushed down over them causing them to break apart their kiss as their bodies went ridged their arms splayed by their sides.

"Bill! What's happening?" Panicked Hermione.

"I don't k..." He said before the force of the magic forced them together, their arms wrapped around each other, even if they wanted to let each other go the magic wouldn't allow it. The magic continued to swirl, both Hermione and Bill suddenly felt their bodies go limp almost ghost like.

"Bill." Stuttered Hermione. "What's going on?" She asked and before Bill could even answer Hermione's head was forced to the sky as she began to speak.

luruh wahidat 'iilaa 'ukhraa  
la bd lihadhih alrruh lilk  
'iilaa al'abad, 'iilaa al'abad  
mundumm hadhih alrruh

Bill watched as Hermione's transparent body passed through his, a feeling of warmth, fulfilment enveloped him as she did. As Hermione reached the other side of Bill she gasped for breath as she turned to see Bill his head to the sky as he began to speak

luruh wahidat 'iilaa 'ukhraa  
la bd lihadhih alrruh lilk  
'iilaa al'abad, 'iilaa al'abad  
mundumm hadhih alrruh

He passed through her body and the same warmth and fulfilment that Bill had experienced moments earlier enveloped her body.

The magic had begun to disappear as Bill inhaled sharply as he dropped to the floor as Hermione rushed to him as quickly as she could as Bill held her tight unsure what if anything was going to happen next.

"Before you ask love I have no idea what that was." He said as he held her.

"I didn't feel evil though it feel warm, comforting."

"We better head out of her. I haven't explored much of this cave Hermione and we're not strong enough to defend ourselves if something else decided to show itself." He said as he they pulled each other up and wrapped their arms around each other's waists.

"Well I for one want to find out what that was."

Bill smiled. "Me too love. I guess a trip to the library is in order."

"It's like you know the way to my heart Bill Weasley." She smiled as Bill chuckled.

"Come on I know someone, an old friend, he knows more about these parts then most, if he can't help then we can to the library." He said as they headed out of the cave as a figure watched them from the corner of the cave.


	14. Answers & Elements

Bill and Hermione arrived at a small brick hut on the far side of the village. "Don't be nervous love." He said as he reached out and took her small hand in his as she felt herself become more relaxed.

"It's hard not to be when you don't know what happened." She said as Bill reassured her it would be alright as his knuckles wrapped on the door of the hut and a tall, dark skinned man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked seemingly not recognising the man that stood in front of him. Bill surveyed the man in front of him. This wasn't Akhmed, this wasn't the man he as looking for.

"Hello, I'm Bill Weasley I'm looking for Akhmed is he here by any chance? He smiled.

"Please wait here for one moment." He said as he closed the door. Bill turned to Hermione to provide some clarity on the situation but she was just as baffled as he was.

Seconds later an older gentleman stood where the younger one did. "Bill" He exclaimed with a smile.

"You didn't tell me you were back and had such a beautiful woman for company.: Hermione blushed.

"Sorry Akhmed, uh this Hermione, my fiancé and it wasn't really a planned trip, but we need your help."

"Well, best to come in then." He said as he stepped aside allowing them entrance into his home. Akhmed made some tea as they sat around the table.

"So, what is the problem?"

"Well I was showing Hermione something um…well something close to me that's here in Egypt, a temple and um well we were um…" Bill smiled

"Exploring." Said Hermione with a slight grin.

Bill chuckled. "Right exploring" he paused when magic happened our bodies went limp and we started chanting the following." Said Bill as he began to open his mouth before Hermione stopped him.

"Maybe we should write it down, instead of chanting, especially after what happened last time." Said Hermione.

"Uh, right, yeah." Said Bill as Akhmed handed him a piece of parchment and began to write sliding the piece of parchment back across the table when he was done. Hermione reached out to clasp Bill's hand as they waited for the response.

Akhmed looked up at the couple. "Which temple where you when this happened."

"I…."

"Don't lie to me Bill."

Bill looked at Hermione and then back to Akhmed.

"We we're in the Temple of the Elements and….

"The Temple of the Elements, impossible! He exclaimed. "It has been lost for centuries."

"Yeah it was found. By me." Said Bill

"Who else is aware of the temples existence?"

"No-one, just myself and Hermione and well now you."

"I don't mean to pry sir, but you clearly know something about the Temple of Elements and more importantly the incantation that both Bill I recited while inside.

"It's an old legend, you know of the 4 elements, earth, wind, fire, water, the temple is where they were created. As the legend goes the 4 elements can take corporeal form through the form of a witch or wizard, each element balancing out the other, the wizards or witches they inhabit must be in perfect sync, complete harmony."

"And you're saying that when we recited the incantation one of elements took us over?"

Akhmed nodded. "Yes."

Hermione looked worriedly as her eyes darted around the room, she felt Bill squeeze her hand.

"What does this mean for us? How do we find out what elements have taken us over?"

Akhmed smiled. "Well there is no way to know, no spell you can cast. The elements that have taken you over you are intertwined with your magic now, your emotions also. I suspect you will begin to notice changes when your emotions will change. That is when it will become clear which element you now possess"

"What about the two remaining elements that are not occupying a witch or wizard."

"There has never been an instance like this, but I'd imagine if half the elements are occupying a host and the others aren't and there is no spell to expel them then…"

"The others would need a host for everything to be back in balance."

Akhmed nodded. "Yes, and not any host, you need to find someone that is in balance with both of you.

Bill nodded. "Um…okay how will we know when we meet them."

"You will know my friends, your magic will feel calm, connected not only to them in their presence and you'll feel more connected with each other.

"Okay, um thank you Akhmed. We should get going, thank you for sharing what you know." Said Bill as they stood up and he shook his hand.

"Is there anywhere where one can research some more information about all this Akhmed?" Asked Hermione.

"You may try the Magical Archives here in Egypt Miss Granger, otherwise I would suggest the restricted section at the Hogwarts Library." Hermione nodded and shook his head.

"Come on we should get back." Said Bill as they bid Akhmed goodbye and apparated back to Shell Cottage.

"Are you alright after what we just found out?" Said Bill as he conjured up 2 cups of tea and they sat down at the table.

Hermione shook her head and she wrapped her hands around the warm mug. 'To be honest I'm not sure. It all seems a little crazy doesn't it."

Bill laughed. "About as crazy when you found out you were a witch and that magic actually existed."

"Yeah." She said with creased brow.

"Hermione, come on you can talk me? What's going on?"

"It's just there is so many questions Bill and I know you trust Akhmed but…"

"But what love?'"

"Well for one how did he know that much about the temple and the legend. I mean I'm well versed in a lot of books, history, both Muggle and Magical and I didn't find anything about any of this. You don't find that a bit odd."

"Maybe." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her as she relaxed into him. "Don't worry" He said kissing the top of her head, causing her to smile softly. Her right hand reached up to caress the side of his face with her soft hands.

"Can you feel your magic tingling, connecting to me, to us." He whispered as he his lips began to make a trail down her neck as his hands reached around her middle as they began to explore her ever softly. Hermione closed her eyes and let the feeling of Bill's hands explore her. He could feel her heart rate increasing the more his hands explored up and around her body.

"Mmmm" She muffled as her eyes remained closed and her head rest back against him. Bill watched her breast rise and fall with each breath she took. He slipped his hand under her shirt and began tracing soft patterns lightly. Hermione shivered at the contact as he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me if you want me to stop Hermione." He said as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulder. "Do you want me to stop? " Hmmm?" He asked as he let his hand trail down her stomach and onto her thigh and let it slip in between the small space between her legs. Bill continued tease sensitive skin. He felt her tense up.

"If you want me to stop..."

"No." She quickly replied as she turned her head, her eyes meeting his. "Let me touch you, please." She breathed.

Bill smiled as he removed his hand from between her legs. As he did he could have sworn he heard a moan escape her lips. He chuckled as he turned her around to face him. He reached down and took her hand in his interlocking their fingers as he kissed the back of her hand before he rested her hand on his abdomen.

"Feel free to explore as much as you want love." Whispered Bill as his lips captured hers in a deep kiss.

Elsewhere Charlie and Luna had been talking for hours. He was amazed and how easy it was to talk to her and how easily they had opened up to each other when suddenly an owl with a small piece of parchment attached to their leg flew right passed Charlie and landed on the small perch next to Luna who reached up and undid the parchment and read it before dropping it to the side. She stood up quickly followed by Charlie.

"Uh Luna is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"We have to go" She said simply as she grabbed her jacket, put some potions in her bag, and grabbed her wand and hooked her arm onto Charlie.

"Sorry Luna but where abouts are we uh going?" He asked curiously

"To see a dragon." She responded as they apparated away before Charlie had, had a chance to respond.


End file.
